


A Prophecy Redone

by Nevvy1923



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevvy1923/pseuds/Nevvy1923
Summary: Harry's Magical core is killing him and his family magic isn't working, No Potter is alive to help his magic heal so Hermione decides to do something to save him. She decides to become the chosen one, She decides to sacrifice her life for his. She decides to make a deal with death and sacrifice herself for her best friend cause that's just what friends do for each other...on FanFiction I am known as Littleneko1923 so this story is just starting to come on here is all. . .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any Harry Potter characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. The plot is fully mine though. . . been thinking on this plot forever and I write when I can. . . I have college to go to so I won't post too often.

I owe this to Ash-Castle, she really helped me solve some solutions and all. . . 

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Mors Multo Tempore, that was the spell that she had to cast at herself.

Hermione carefully walked into the middle of the room in front of one full length mirror that held the rune writings of all four elements and the runes of worship of the Sorceress Morgana Le Fay. Hermione's wand pointed at the mirror the reflection held her tear stained face and her simple clothing of jeans and a buttoned up shirt. She slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath before waving her wand in a circle and muttering the spell.

"Mors Multo Tempre" Hermione's voice whispered out harshly as She opened her eyes in time as she watched the blackness of the spell hit the mirror and the image of herself started to decay and her skin melted right off her bones. Her eyes took on a dark redness and finally a black cloak seemed to wrap around her body and settle lightly over the image that used to be of herself now held the image of death himself.

"You have summoned me for what reason child?"

Hermione shivered in fear and fight as his cold voice reached her ears. She was afraid and he knew of her fear of him and he rightly stood tall taking in her fear of him.

Hermione looked up into the reddish glow of his eyes and swallowed thickly as she put her thoughts quickly together and stood straighter and spoke confidently and clearly.

"I want to make a deal with you, Israel" death stood taller and stepped forward slowly as he stepped through the mirror, it creaked and moaned like ice under stress. Death bent down towards Hermione's small frame compared to him.

"And what could you possibly give me out of this deal?" Hermione stared up at him and took his hand in hers as she gave over a vial of white memories and a small locket that held her parents.

Death chuckled at what he held in his hand.

"Are you sure?" Hermione slowly breathed in a heavy breath, the weight if what she was doing settled in her throat making it hard to swallow. Her resolve was the same since she watched Harry scream in pain as his magic attacked him, she would do this.

Hermione clenched her jaw and nodded her head as she closed her eyes letting the last of her tears fall.

"I accept your deal and look forward to your death of May 2nd of 1998" Hermione gasped when she felt her chest tighten in pain and moaned out in agony as she fell to her knees on the floor before passing out into a black fog.

May 12th 1998 (Memory Flash Back)

Hermione covered her mouth to stop herself from sobbing as she watched healers hold down Harry and try to control the magical backlash that kept repeating every time he woke up.

Hermione turned and rushed out of St. Mungo's and apperated to her flat, Harry was going to die and nobody could do anything about it. His family magic was attacking him because of how much dark magic he was exposed to, his family magic was trying to protect his magical core and now that is was it was killing him slowly from the inside out and only a Potter could help him.

His family was dead, no Potter left but him.

Hermione knew how to fix it and she was willing to give up something that Harry would never ask of her, she had no real family magic. She was after all a muggle-born witch and that made it much better for her to do her crazy plan she was thinking up.

The ultimate deal with death, She'd become a Chosen-one and fulfill the Prophecy.

She'd make a deal and give up her parents, she after all would remember everything and try to fulfill the Prophecy to the fullest. She'd do this for Harry because he deserved to have a family and fall in love with Ginny and start a family of his own.

Hermione knew the happiness and was willing to give it all up so Harry could live.

Hermione landed at the front door of her flat and quickly entered, locked the door, warded and closed the Floo and went for her old beaded bag that had a book she had hidden in there so long ago, she knew how dangerous this book was and why Dumbledore gave it to her before he died in in sixth year.

She quickly went through it skimming every page of the book until she stopped on the one she knew she needed, her heart of was heavy with stress and emotion of the situation. Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself down and slowly looked at the ritual which she knew was dangerous and something all of her friends would highly disapprove of.

Hermione slowly sat in the middle of her living room and turned to the page she needed.

Ritual of

Mors Multo Tempore

For the Ritual of Mors Multo Tempore you must have the highest need and a solid deal of great sacrifice of your own to make, if you go in empty handed you could lose the life of your closest friend of family or at the risk of your own life.

For a Ritual circle of Mors multo tempore you need the four basic runes of enchantment, all four of the magical elements of the earth, then the runes of the Sorceress Morgana le Fey.

Be careful casting this spell for it is known to consume the caster with its darkness and intent to kill. You must offer something to death if you wish to make the deal final-

Hermione stopped and looked up from the book and walked over towards her guest bedroom and grabbed the full length mirror and placed it into the middle of the living room. Hermione quickly grabbed the placement ink and wrote out rune by rune as the book mentioned then quickly walked into the kitchen cabinet and grabbed a rather medium sized vial that looked almost a little too big for all the memories she was going to give as a offering to death.

Hermione stopped momentarily and looked up at the clock then back to the vial glass she held in her hand.

Hermione wasn't sure she should be doing this but her decision was final to her and she was willing to sacrifice her happiness for her best friend's life, she wasn't looking forward to the new prophecy or what her new life will be like.

Hermione walked into her room and looked into the mirror as she took off her locket putting it down next to the empty vial, Hermione slowly gathered her thoughts together of everything thing.

Her parents, her love for them, her life with Harry and Ron, but most of all the life that she was willing to give up to keep Harry alive, and the one request that one day her friends would remember her. This life she had with them, the life she was willing to give up to keep Harry alive.

Hermione brought her wand to her temple and closed her eyes and pulled out all the memories and finally closed them up into the vial glass.

It was now or never.

"Goodbye, Mom... Dad. . ." Hermione looked up into her mirror and and treasured the last few moments of remembering her moms love, her dads and last of all her friends love for her.

-New Prophecy-

A child shall be born in the 9th month as the new moon rises.

To parents who will forget.

And she shall live two lives,

and walk hand in hand with Death.

A child shall be born as New Moon rises...


	2. Memento et ne obliviscaris

Chapter 2; The Chosen One

-Fixed Timeline-

*1981 September 19th*

James Potter stood next Sirius, the house they stood in front of with a few other Aurors was a muggle one, a few of the others were putting up wards while Sirius and James slowly walked towards the house and carefully assessing the situation and Sirius traveled up the stairs where he saw a light glow coming from the hallway.

"James!" Sirius quickly walked the rest of the way up the stairs and gasped when he saw a woman laying out in the hallway with a bookshelf over her body. The soft glow that he saw was a small ball of white and gold inside a child's bedroom.

"Jeez, somebody really did a number on this place" James spoke softly as he looked ahead of what Sirius was looking at.

James covered his mouth as he stepped closer to Sirius and saw what he was looking at "Wh-What's that?" Sirius shook his head and carefully lifted up the bookshelf over the woman and stepped past her into the child's room where the glowing white and gold ball sat still.

Sirius knelt down next to the glowing ball and waved his wand over it only to come back with completely nothing showed and it weirded him out in the corner of his eyes he watched as James scanned the room and did it again and again then went pale white.

As Sirius was about to ask what was wrong the ball of white and gold slowly dissipated and showed a little girl who could be no older than one or two years old. "JJ-James" Sirius stuttered as he looked down at the little girl who was silently sobbing and holding her hands over her neck and cheek with blood seeping through her fingers, James gasped and knelt down toward the little girl and picked her up gently.

"This is bad, Pads" James whispered as he watched the little girl slowly open her eyes and started to cry harder.

"Momma!" the little girl started to scream out and as she did the house started to shake a bit and slowly both the men realized the little girl was a muggleborn witch with more power they had ever seen. James quickly went to trying to soothe her like he had done many times for his son Harry as he slowly calmed her down he moved her hands from her face to see a huge cut from the bottom of her ear leading down cheek down to her neck and down all the way to the middle of her chest.

James didn't like the look of the cut and from what little training he had in the healing department he couldn't help but have a very bad feeling about the cut on the little girl's neck, he tried slowly to heal it mummering every kind of healing spell he had studied while at the auror academy but nothing was closing the damn cut and James was growing very impatient about it and knew that something far worse made the cut because of how it was shaped.

James handed her over softly to Sirius and quickly waved his wand over her bleeding cut and tried to heal it but nothing was working. "This is bad, we need to take her to St. Mungo's"

Sirius looked down at the little witch and smiled softly at her "You'll be okay, little witch" she opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"No.. No re man?" Sirius gasped and tried to not look frightened for the little girl but replied in a calm voice like he would of done for Harry.

"No more scary men with red eyes" Sirius said softly and he couldn't help but melt a little when the little girl smiled and cuddled into him.

"I'll take care of things here, why don't you take her off to see some Medi-witch's?" James asked as he looked around then down at the little girl.

"Alright, mate" Sirius carefully blocked the little girl's view of everything around her and stepped outside of the house as he passed the other Aurors and quietly informing them of everything.

All Sirius could think was thank god 'You-know-who' was gone but what a horrible way he had to be gone, this little girl would grow up to be an orphan and not know the love of her parents.

-PRPRPRPRPR-

Sirius found out the little girl's name after she was treated for her cut on her neck and found out from her that her name was Her-mi-bee which he figured out to be Hermione. Sirius took Hermione home with him against his better judgement and owled James that he was keeping her over at his flat that he shared with Moony who was currently still gone. A few days later when the Prophet came out naming her The girl who Conquered the dark lord or better yet The-girl-that-lived.

Sirius didn't know but after a few day of her staying closely attached Sirius didn't like the thought of parting from her, He knew she couldn't live with him because mostly he was a Auror and was good at his job that usually kept him in late and away for long hours. Dumbledore also wouldn't let him because he wanted to protect Hermione and hide her away where none of You-Know-Who's death Eaters couldn't get to her.

Sirius had later dropped Hermione off at Lily's so Sirius could get off to work and after, after Dumbledore was going to come and take Hermione away and hide her where she would be safe until it was time for her to go to Hogwarts. Sirius didn't know how he would be, he loved Harry because he had a special place in his heart but Hermione had grown close to him and didn't like being away from him too long.

He grew to love Hermione like she was his daughter and Sirius didn't know if he'd be able to stay away from her even if Dumbledore was going to take her away.

When Sirius was walking out of the Ministry later that day he went home with James and smiled when he saw her playing chase with James's son.

"Hello, Little witch" Hermione squealed and jumped toward Sirius in glee and hugged him tightly.

"No. . . No leave me" Hermione gripped his shirt tightly as he couldn't hel but rub her back in a soothing way and hug her closely to him as if to never let go.

When Dumbledore had come by to meet Hermione all she could do was try and hide behind either James or Sirius and as much as they tried she wouldn't budge from hiding from the man.

No matter though Dumbledore found it endearing and left it alone and talked to the adult about hiding Hermione from the remaining Death Eaters that had evaded Azkaban, Dumbledore said he had found a place and that she would remain safe until she was to enter Hogwarts.

When that time came though Hermione threw a terrible tantrum and wouldn't let go of Sirius, she'd grown very attached to Sirius and didn't want to leave his side.

"NO!" Hermione would scream and cry out over and over and all Sirius could do was cry and soothe her and tell her that he would see her again but that didn't help any better because she really didn't like being held by dumbledore no matter how many time they'd tell her he was a good man.

In Hermione's eyes she saw how bad the man really was and every time they said his name the night that the bad man with evil red eyes would come back to her mind and she'd start to shake and have a small panic attack.

So finally Dumbledore sat down next to Sirius while he held her close to him and tried not to cry as he watched Dumbledore point his wand at the back of her head and spoke clearly of a spell to make Hermione pass out.

"memento et ne obliviscaris" Hermione slowly quieted her cries and fell to sleep in that next moment and carefully Dumbledore picked her up in his arms and smiled sadly at The potters and Mr. Black as he apperated away and slowly walked towards the Orphanage he once had been to many many years ago.


	3. Death's Influence

Chapter 3; A Prophecy Redone: Death's Influence

Small seven year old Hermione Granger slept in her bed as did all the other orphans, silent footsteps creeped towards Hermione's bedroom where a single candle stayed lit by the window in the middle of the room.

A cloaked figure creeped closer and closer soon changing shape to shape into a form of a young woman with long wavy hair, skin as pale as moonlight and eyes as bright as an emerald gem.

The woman stood tall at the height of five feet, her image invisible to all but Hermione's eyes. The woman slowly walked into the room Hermione slept in and grinned when she saw the child's magic react to her presence in the room.

The candles flame flickered dangerously as she stepped closer towards Hermione and again each time she stepped closer towards the child, death grinned to herself and sat on the bed Hermione slept in.

Death knelt down by the bed and carefully hovered her hand over Hermione's small form and grinning darkly as she watched the magic wrap around her protectively, death slowly stood watching as Hermione's small form moved around on the bed before her curling up in a ball and her head moving side to side before her eyes slowly opened and kept blinking as she woke up.

"Wake up my darling," death's voice was cold and silky as she spoke, Hermione shivered and looked fearfully up as she looked straight into death's emerald eyes. She gripped her blanket tightly in her fist's as she tried to calm her frightened heart.

"W-why a-ar-are you h-here?" she whispered as she watched death carefully step towards the window of her bedroom where a small lit candle stood flickering between a large flame back to a small one, Hermione's magic was acting up again and she didn't know exactly how to control it.

"Little darling, I'll always be here" death's hand reached out for Hermione's and her magic lashed out to protect her by making the flame of the candle near by shoot out and created a wall of fire protecting Hermione from her cold touch.

Death smiled while a small little glint in her eye flashed and stepped away from the wall of fire that was slowly growing taller and taller and soon out of control that Hermione and her small frame started to crawl under her bed and started to cry which made the fire worse and into a small creature who soon enough ran around the room and then out of the room towards other children that were sleeping away peacefully.

Screams started to ring out in the orphanage, slowly loud banging and crying out for help started and then loud footsteps rushing and banging against the walls. Hermione closed her eyes and covered her ears as she started to hear the laughter of the woman that woke her up, she was so scared and she wanted the man with silver eyes and his smell of petrol, warmth, and cinnamon smell.

Hermione wanted to feel safe again.

Hermione didn't want the weird dreams of a castle and the nightmares of a man with red eyes that scared her so much she'd scream in her sleep.

Hermione wanted her silver eyed man to hold her and tell her she was okay.

Hermione curled up further into a ball as her magic surrounded her and protected her from the fire that was taking more and more of the home she stayed in.

James Potter was working late again and it wasn't something he actually like very often cause he missed his wife and son the most when he had to work the night shift.

When his few hours left of work were to a closing a few other aurors cursed and started to run out and he knew that it was something bad when he saw Auror Moody walked toward him and gesture for him to follow him.

When he arrived to the place he was shocked to see a fire that was slowly going out but only a few muggles and some children holding onto each other but something was off to James.

James noticed a woman covering her mouth and looking into the fire as if to see if another child would come walking towards her any moment.

"Ma'am?" James asked softly as he touched her shoulder softly and watched as she looked up at him with a tear stained face "What happened here?"

The women shook as she looked at James then back at the fire and started to stutter out a reply that hit James in the chest painfully "M-My ward, I couldn't find her and now s-she's gone, she was only a girl. . . only seven. . ." James knew how painful this must of been considering Harry was only six at the moment but he understood.

(A/N;This small part was written by my friend and I couldn't explain it as well as she did so I added it here. Thank you darlin'!)

"I'm so sorry." He whispered and silently vowed to see that the team took those memories from her too. No one should have to live with that horror.

They all stood back and watched as the fiendfyre tried to break out of the confinement spells in search of more food to burn, but soon it weakened and with one last screeching roar, it burnt out. The Obliviators were already on scene and busy with the group across the street. James briefly thanked Merlin they had gotten there in time to protect the other homes, and signaled for the team to make an opening in their barrier. They made one hole at the top, where they sifted out escaping smoke, and one near the bottom where James carefully approached, wand out, ready to contain any fyre that might be left. As he neared, a familiar pulsing glow shone through the smoke.

"Ah, Godric." James cursed softly and approached the glowing ball. As he neared, the ball let out a burst of light that James was ready for and when it cleared, he looked down at the upturned face of Hermione Granger. "So this is where he took you." James muttered as he crouched down. She recognized him and the ball dissipated as she held her arms open in an unspoken request that he pick her up. "I better tell Sirius." He said and kissed the top of her curls before moving her to his hip and walking away from the smoking wreckage.


End file.
